


First Dates & Worst Dates

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fun, Laughter, Short & Sweet, embarrassing stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: “Actually, this isn’t the worst date I’ve been on,” Elizabeta confesses.Finally, something they can talk about.“What was the worst date you’ve been on?” Gilbert asks.Elizabeta sinks down in her seat, her face going pink, and covers her face with her hands. “Oh god.” She takes a deep breath and uncovers her face. “Ok,” she says finally. “The worst date I ever went on.........was with a gay man.”
Relationships: (also kinda but not really), (kinda but not really) - Relationship, Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), North Italy/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 36





	First Dates & Worst Dates

“I’m sorry this is going so poorly,” Gilbert says after what must have been the longest stretch of silence ever. He can’t think of anything to say and it’s killing him. He’s had a crush on Elizabeta for as long as he can remember, and he’s messing up this date. It’s their very first date and he’s afraid it might also be their last. 

“Actually, this isn’t the worst date I’ve been on,” Elizabeta confesses. 

Finally, something they can talk about.

“What was the worst date you’ve been on?” he asks.

Elizabeta sinks down in her seat, her face going pink. It’s adorable. God he has it bad. 

“You’re going to laugh,” she says. 

“It can’t be that bad,” Gil insists. 

Elizabeta covers her face with her hands. “Oh god.” She takes a deep breath and uncovers her face. “Ok,” she says finally. “The worst date I ever went on.........was with a gay man.”

Gil chokes. “Holy shit.”

“In my defence, it was my fault. He was really, really obviously gay, I was just too in love with him to notice.” 

“So what happened?” Gil leans in closer across the table. There’s a story behind this and he has to know it. 

“Alright. He was a guy I worked with. Roderich. And honestly, looking back now, all the signs were there. The guy was a diva. But I had such a big crush on him that I guess I just didn’t see it.”

“And?” Gil presses. Elizabeta swats his arm. “I’m getting there!”

“So one day he asks me to dinner. He meant it as a business thing, to compare notes and whatnot, but he didn’t say that. He just said  _ Let’s do dinner _ and I took it as him asking me on a date. I go home and get all dressed up. I’m so excited for this. I meet him at the restaurant, we order drinks, things are going fine. After dinner he walks me to my car and I go in for a kiss. I’m about to kiss him when he takes a step back and goes  _ Elizabeta, I’m gay _ .”

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Gil laughs. 

“It was awful,” Elizabeta continues. “And I felt so bad. I avoided him for weeks afterwards and while I was avoiding him I saw all the tell tale signs I had missed before.”

“So what happened?” Gil asks. 

“Believe it or not we’re friends now. We can laugh about it. And Roderich is happily engaged to his boyfriend Vash.” 

“That’s amazing,” Gil says, taking a sip of his drink as the story comes to a close. 

“Ok your turn,” Elizabeta says. “What was the worst date you’ve been on?”

Now it’s Gilbert’s turn to go red. “Well, it wasn’t a date, but it was still pretty embarrassing.”

“Oooooh, now you have to tell me.” Elizabeta is smiling wide and it’s making Gil’s heart race. He’d gladly tell a million embarrassing stories if it meant she would keep smiling like that. 

“Alright. So it was the middle of summer and I was in the park. I don’t remember why I was in the park, but I was in the park. And I saw this cute girl from the back. She had short brown hair and was reading something. And I mean she was really cute. So I go over and tap her on the shoulder to get her attention and say some stupid pick up line that I know included the word girl, because she turns around and.....” 

He pauses for dramatic affect and Elizabeta’s eyes go wide. “ _ And _ ?” She pushes. 

“And she’s not really a girl at all. She’s a guy.”

“Oh no!” Elizabeta giggles. 

“So of course I feel like an idiot and I apologize profusely and leave with the knowledge that at least I’ll never see him again.”

Elizabeta gasps, already seeing where this story is going. “But you did.”

Gilbert nods. “Fast forward a few months and I go to visit my younger brother. My brother has been dating some guy for a while now and this is the first time I’m gonna meet him. I get there early and my brother and I hang out for a while while waiting for his boyfriend to show up. Finally the boyfriend shows up, comes into the room, kisses my brother, and I’m just sitting there in shock because—“

“It’s the same guy!” Elizabeta says, in hysterics, at the same time Gilbert finishes with, “it’s the same guy.” 

Elizabeta laughs so hard she snorts and Gilbert swears that he’s never been more in love. She tries to take a sip of her drink, but starts laughing all over again and spits it all over the front of her shirt. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just—“ She wipes at her shirt with her napkin, still laughing. “Well, for what it’s worth, I’m not seeing anybody, and I’m definitely not actually a guy.” 

Gil smiles. “Good. And I promise I’m not gay.” 

Elizabeta giggles. “Good.” 

This date wasn’t going so bad after all. 


End file.
